The Slayer Versus The Warrior Princess
by daviderl
Summary: A follow up to Never Underestimate The Powers of a Slayer with a reference to Buffy's Choice. Faith wants Willow to send her back to ancient Greece so she can fight Xena, to the death.


6 Jun 2004

**The Slayer Versus The Warrior Princess**

Chapter One

"Guess what, guys - Faith's back in town."

"Is she coming here?" Willow had worried tone to her voice. "To this house?"

"Looks like it."

"I don't understand," Dawn chimed in. "Every time she leaves she says she's definitely not coming back, yet she always does."

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks of us as family, in some weird, twisted way."

"Well, we have been the twisted people, sometimes." Willow added, trying to lighten the mood.

"That we have."

"Did she say what she wants?" Dawn asked.

"No, but whatever it is, you can bet it isn't going to be for cake and ice cream."

"So, umm, when is she going to be here?" Willow wanted to know.

"Right now!"

Faith was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a smarmy grin on her face.

"You guys just never learn about keeping your front door locked, do you?"

"And you just never learn what a doorbell is, do you?" Buffy shot back.

"So, how've you been?" Dawn asked.

"Not bad, Little Sis. You're growing up, I see. Looks like you're taller than all of us. Guess those monks like 'em tall and leggy, huh?"

Before Dawn could answer, Faith turned to Willow.

"So, Red, how'd you like to do another time-travel spell?"

Willow cut her eyes to Buffy, who returned the look of concern.

"Don't look at Buffy." Faith said, a little irritated. "This is just between you and me, she's out of the loop on this one."

"What, you're going back after Alti again?" Buffy demanded to know.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. The way I figure it, Alti did me a favor, what with all this extra Slayer power. No, this time I decided to have it out with Xena once and for all."

"I thought after you guys saved each other's life, y'all were okay with each other." Dawn said.

"Just for the record, I saved HER life, remember? I was the one who kept Callisto from cutting her throat with that magic sword."

"It wasn't really magic, if you'll recall" Willow reminded her.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. But I think it's time Xena found out what going up against a Slayer is all about."

"You mean a super-Slayer? You really think it'll be a fair fight?" Buffy asked her.

"From what I hear, Xena's got some uber powers herself."

"So what if you kill her? How do you plan on coming back to the present?"

"Easy. I'll just have good ol' Gabrielle summon you on her little charm, and you can bring me back."

"You think I'd really do that if you killed her?" Willow was getting angry.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like you and Xena are tight, or anything."

"She IS my friend! There's no way in HELL I'd . . . !"

"Geez, Red, chill out. It's not like she's already dead. Well, I guess technically, she is, since were like two thousand years ahead of her. But I suppose I could always look up Alti. I'm sure she has the power to send me home."

"You really thinks she'd do that?"

"Of course she would, Kid. She knows she's destined to use my body to try to kill Xena. She'll definitely want to make sure I'm here."

"So what makes you think I'd send you back there in the first place? You know your extra powers don't even begin to compare to mine, so you can't force me to."

"Well, Red, look at it this way - maybe Xena will kill me. Then I'd be out of all of your lives for good."

"Faith, we don't want you dead. We just want you to act like a responsible - Slayer; like a - regular, law abiding person. Is that so hard to do?" Buffy was trying to appeal to her sense of right and wrong

"Buffy - you don't understand me, my life, what it's been like, and you never will. I'm not talking about since I've been the Slayer. I'm talking what it was like before, the CRAP I went through; the abuse, the - aw, SCREW it! Just screw all of it!"

Faith turned to Willow. "Willow, you do this for me, and I swear I'll stay away. If it comes down to it, I'll even stay back there, then. And you guys will never have to worry about me upsetting your little apple carts again. Come on, whatta ya say?"

"If I do, you know I'll have to tell Xena you're coming, and why."

"Tell her! Tell Gabrielle. Tell Callisto. Tell everybody. I don't care. Just send me back, that's all I'm asking."

Willow looked to Buffy again. Buffy slowly shook her head in pity, and irritation.

"Do it." Buffy said. "If that's what she wants, then do it. Send her back. Fine. Then we'll be done with her. Xena can handle her. Send her back."

"Thanks, B. I knew I could count on you."

Buffy turned away in disgust and walked through the house to the front porch.

"Okay, Red, let's get this show on the road."

"Not so fast. I'll do it, but first I want to talk to Xena. I want to let her know what's going on. I'm not just going to spring you on her with no warning. You come back tomorrow morning, then I'll do the spell."

"Tomorrow! No way! You do it NOW!"

Willow, knowing she had the power, kept her cool, and kept her voice calm.

"I said, come back tomorrow, if you want me to help you. Otherwise, you can just find somebody else, if there IS anyone else."

Faith took a deep breath, trying to keep from showing her anger. "Okay. Tomorrow it is. I'll be here, and you can give your precious Xena fair warning."

Faith turned around and marched through the house, passing Buffy on the porch, but without saying anything to her.

Willow and Dawn stood behind Buffy, watching Faith until she was out of sight.

"So you're going to do it?" Buffy asked without turning around.

"I told her I would, tomorrow, after I let Xena and Gabrielle know she's coming."

"Xena can handle her." Dawn said confidently. "There's no way Faith can beat her."

"I hope you're right." Buffy replied, almost to herself.

Chapter Two

It was late afternoon and Xena and Gabrielle were setting up camp for the night. Gabrielle was cutting up wild carrots and onions to go with the two rabbits she had snared earlier. Xena had the fire blazing and the coals would be ready for Gabrielle's frying pan before dark.

"Hi, guys." Willow said as her image appeared in front of them. "It's me."

"Willow!" The two warriors exclaimed at the same time.

"Good to see you."

"How's everyone doing?"

"Fine. We're all fine. Buffy and Dawn are here. They said to tell you hello."

"So, why the visit?" Xena asked, figuring it just wasn't just a social call.

"Well - I just wanted to let you know that Faith is back. And she wants me to send her back here."

Willow put her hand up as she looked at Xena..

"No, nothing to do with Alti this time. She says she wants to finally have it out with you, you know, a fight to the finish."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, what she said was, that she wants you to know what it was like to go up against a Slayer. You see, she knows with her enhanced strength and speed she can take Buffy, so she's really no challenge. But you, she's not so sure about. I guess she thinks she has something to prove to herself, and it sounds like she's expecting a fight to the death."

"But WHY?" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I thought we had made peace with her the last time she was here. I mean, she DID save Xena's life!"

"Faith is -- unstable. And she's been that way ever since I've known her."

"Are you going to send her back here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, that's up to you guys. If you say no, then I won't. But if I refuse, knowing Faith, she'll find some way, or someone to do it. At least if I do it you'll know when and where she'll appear."

"You're not worried Faith might actually - KILL - Xena?"

"No. Well, not really. She won't, will she?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Xena replied. "But with her extra strength and speed I know I'll have a fight on my hands. I actually like Faith, and I'd hate to kill her. There's no way to convince her not to . . . ?"

Willow shook her head slowly as Xena was starting to ask the question.

"When Faith makes up her mind about something, she rarely changes it. I thinks she really believes that by taking you out proves to herself that she's invincible, you know?"

"You can't just take her powers away from her?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not without killing her. We were going to do just that. And I did, for a just a very short while. But we, Buffy and I, discovered that a Slayer can't live without her powers."

"Then why didn't you just let her die?"

"Buffy couldn't do that. If Buffy had told me to, I guess I would have let her die, but being a Slayer too, Buffy and Faith have this -- bond. And I kind of understand how she feels. I guess it's sorta like what Tara and I had, you know, us both being witches, and all."

"So now what?"

"Like I said, if you tell me not to, then I won't. It's up to you."

Xena had an enigmatic look on her face. It could have been concern, or amusement, or fear, or all three. Finally, she said, "Send her here. If it's a fight to the death she wants, then it's a fight to the death she'll get."

"XENA! Are you crazy?! You know how strong she is, and how fast! -- I know! You don't have say it - you have many skills. But that doesn't mean you have to take a chance . . . I mean, there's no reason . . . ."

Xena put one hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"It's all right, Gabrielle, I can beat her. Don't you think that after all these years I've learned just a little about hand to hand combat?"

"Of course you have. I'm not saying that you . . . ."

"Then don't worry."

"Sure! 'Don't worry.' Like I can do anything else."

Xena gave her Soulmate a warm smile and caressed her cheek, then looked at Willow.

"About a half day's ride west from here is a clearing. Send Faith there tomorrow at midday. It will give us a chance to get a good night's sleep and time to get there in the morning. Did she say anything about weapons?"

"No. She always says her hands are the only weapons she needs. Literally, you'll be fighting hand to hand."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, then, tomorrow at noon-time. She'll be there."

After Willow disappeared, Gabrielle tuned to Xena.

"I assume you have some kind of plan."

"Just to fight, and to the death if necessary."

"That's IT?"

"That's the way she wants it. Which means I should eat a good supper tonight. That rabbit stew be ready soon?"

Chapter Three

The two of then stood at the edge of the clearing; the sun was three fourths of the way to midday.

Xena was slowly taking off her weapons and armor while Gabrielle stood silently, glaring at her, trying to think of an argument that would convince Xena not to do this.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but Xena cut her off.

"Don't! There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. Faith wants a fight to the death, and if it's not here and now then it will be someplace else. At least here I know it will be just her and me."

"So what if she shows up with some kind of powerful weapon they have there that we don't?"

"You know very well Willow won't let her do that. You're just trying to find some some reason for me to change my mind."

"So what happens if she DOES kill you? Then what?"

"Then you'll bury me, or burn my body on a funeral pyre and take the ashes back to Amphipolis. And then you'll go on."

"Sorry, Xena, that's not the way it's going to happen. If Faith kills you, I will dedicate the rest of my life, if it takes that long, in finding her and killing her."

"Then why did you ask in the first place?"

"So you'll realize that this isn't just about you and Faith. I'M here too, remember?"

"You're so certain she can beat me? Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Gabrielle was at a loss for words. She couldn't remember the last time she was so fearful for Xena's life. It was irrational, she knew, but for some reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

Just as the sun reached its zenith, Willow's image briefly appeared, then disappeared. A few heartbeats later Faith materialized on the opposite side of the clearing.

For the longest time both women stared at each other across the expanse of the clearing. Then, as if someone gave the go-ahead, they both began walking toward each other, their eyes never wavering from the other's.

They stopped five feet from each other. But before either could make the first move, Gabrielle ran to get between them, her arms outstretched, her hands almost touching their chests.

"Stop this! Stop it NOW!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "This is ridiculous! There's no reason for you two to fight, none at all!"

"Move aside, Blondie," Faith said quietly. "Before you get hurt. This is between me and her."

"But WHY? After that run-in with Callisto, I thought everything was fine between you two."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Now, are you gonna move, or am I going to have to . . . ?"

Instead of finishing her question, Faith grabbed Gabrielle's arm and spun her around and away from her and Xena. Gabrielle flew six or eight feet though the air, landing hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Gabrielle!" Xena yelled out, but as she started to run toward her, Faith punched the side of Xena's face, knocking her to the ground.

Before Xena could recover, Faith bent down, and grabbing Xena's hair, pulled her to her feet, punched her hard in the midsection twice, and then uncorked a roundhouse right-cross that knocked Xena back to the ground.

As Gabrielle struggled to get to her feet to come to Xena's aid, Faith glanced at her briefly, which gave Xena time get to one knee. Faith turned back to Xena, who kicked out, driving her right foot into Faith's chest, and Faith found herself flying backward though the air.

Even before Faith landed, Xena was at Gabrielle's side and pulled her to her feet, then pushed her toward the shelter of the nearby trees.

Xena turned just in time to duck away from another fist, grabbing it as it flew past her head.

Xena twisted Faith's arm around behind her, but Faith's left elbow swung backward, hitting Xena in the mouth, bloodying it and causing Xena to release her right wrist.

For a moment they both hesitated, then Faith charged. But Xena flipped over the Slayer, both feet catching Faith between the shoulder blades, and she went face down to the ground, coming up with a mouth full of dirt and grass.

Gabrielle stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the battle as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly she was aware of a tall someone standing next to her, momentarily distracting her from the fight.

"What's going on?" He asked. "I haven't seen Xena with a bloody mouth in a long time."

Gabrielle immediately grabbed him around the waist in a welcome hug.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"On my way north. I heard the ruckus and thought I'd see what it was all about."

"Her name is Faith. She's from the future. She has super strength. And she wants to fight Xena, to the death. I'll explain the rest later."

"Should we do anything? Or just let them fight?"

"Xena told me not to interfere. But I don't know if I could do anything even if I tried. Faith is REALLY strong, and fast."

"So I noticed. But Xena seems to be holding her own."

"Yeah, so far. But I wonder if she has the stamina Faith has."

By now both warriors were locked in each other's grips, rolling around on the ground, each trying to find an advantage.

Faith managed to lock her legs around Xena's waist and began to squeeze as she held Xena by the wrists, an evil grin on her face.

Xena twisted her hands in a half circle, breaking the grasp on her, then quickly speared Faith's thighs with her finger tips.

Faith yelled out in pain, and as Xena speared her again, Faith's thighs began to spasm and Xena was able to easily roll away from her and get to her feet.

But Faith's enhanced Slayer strength and healing allowed her to get to her feet as well, but she was limping.

The two of them watched the other, then attacked.

But Faith dove to her right, rolling on the ground. And when she came up, she had a broken piece of tree limb as long as her arm, and she caught Xena by surprise, knocking her back down to the ground, and temporarily senseless.

"HEY!" Gabrielle yelled out. "NO WEAPONS!"

Faith raised the heavy piece of wood over her head to finish off her opponent, but she felt the other end being held firmly, and she couldn't strike the killing blow.

Faith released the limb, and with a complete roundhouse punch, struck the stranger in the stomach as hard as she could.

Her fist bounced off him as if she had hit a solid wall.

"What the Hell?" Faith roared, and hit him again. And again her fist failed her.

Gabrielle helped Xena to her feet, and despite her Soulmate's bleeding head, couldn't help but grin at Faith's ineffectual punches.

"You're wasting your time, Faith." She finally said. "You've finally come up against someone who is stronger than you are, MUCH stronger."

"No way in Hell anyone's stronger than me! I'm a Super-Slayer!"

"That may be so, but let me introduce you two. Faith, this is Hercules. Hercules, Faith."

"Yeah, right! Hercules. How stupid do you think I am? There's no such person, he's just a myth."

"Did you forget where you are?" Xena said through her bleeding lips and splitting headache. "This is Greece, home of Mt. Olympus, the gods, demigods, centaurs, and the Amazons."

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but after watching what was supposed to be a fair, weaponless fight, I'm not so pleased."

"Well, screw YOU! Who cares what you think?"

"She has a bit of an attitude problem." Gabrielle explained.

"So, what? Now it's three against one?"

"No." Xena replied. "It's nothing. Fight's over. Go back to your own time, Faith, and don't come back."

"And if I don't?"

"Then it's a REAL fight to the death. And I'll be using my weapons."

"You might want to listen to her." Hercules said. "She's wasn't called the Destroyer of Nations for no reason. She can even give my brother, Ares - you know the GOD of War? - a good fight."

Faith looked from one to the other, unsure of her next move.

"This isn't your choice." Xena told her. "Gabrielle is going to use her charm to call Willow, and she's going to take you back with her."

"Fine. Call the Red Witch Bitch. But believe me, this isn't over, not by a long shot."


End file.
